


Dragon Age Origins

by tumrs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumrs/pseuds/tumrs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Age Origins

The Brecilian Forest was one of the few places still free from human control. It was calm, only the faint sound of water moving could be heard. The daylight broke through the foliage washing the forest in a dim glow. 

Those that lived in this forest were at peace with nature, using only what they needed, and living in harmony with the other creatures that settled around them. Quite unlike the trespassers who were scampering through the trees.

Three humans made their way through the forest, their eyes like saucers. They looked spooked, and their movement was erratic and unpredictable.  
Well, almost unpredictable, as they seemed to attract the acute attention of two elven forest denizens, Maralyth and Tamlen.

An arrow landed just ahead of the lead human. The pack stopped dead in their tracks, and the pair moved in front of the humans. 

“We have been following you for quite some time.” Tamlen spoke.

The humans had come too close to their clan. Humans always brought trouble where ever they went.

“Elves!” One them yelled.

“You have no right to stop us, knife ears!” Another.

“You are the ones who are trespassing here, human.” Maralyth hissed.

“We… we didn't know that the elves owned this forest. We didn't mean to… I swear.” The third human finally spoke.

“Stupid humans. No one could own the forest. You just got too close to our clan.” Tamlen informed them, hatred in his voice.

Maralyth looked over at her partner. “What should we do with them?”

“Kill them. But first I want to know what they where doing here. So what say you Shemlen, what are you doing in this forest?”

“Nothing that concerns you, elf!” The mouthy human spat at them.

“No… no we just heard a rumor about a ruin in these woods. We were just exploring It.” The more docile man was shaking.

“So you’re more akin to thieves then?” Maralyth accused. “Looking to do some grave robbing?” 

“No we just…” On human started to explain before another human cut him off.

“There was a demon in there! I don’t care about some treasure, we just want to get out of here!”

“Ha, a demon. These shems sure tell some interesting lies. Don’t they, Lethallan?” Tamlen said to Maralyth with a grin on his face.

“They definitely do.” Maralyth’s voice got loud with excitement. “I am interested in the ruin through. There might be some elven writing there. It could be a huge find.” 

“I am too, though we have to deal with these shem first.” Tamlen said as he let his arrow go, striking one of the men in the head. Maralyth shot the second human in the back as he turned to run, while the third man made a break for it in the other direction. Before he made it too far, he heard an eerie sounding chant, and suddenly felt his body going cold as he froze into place. Maralyth snapped her fingers shattering the ice, killing him and finishing her spell. 

“Show off.” Tamlen laughed.

“You're just jealous.” Maralyth retorted. A big grin spread across her face.

"What… Of course not.” Tamlen just side eyed her trying to hide his red cheeks. She knew he was blushing.  
She didn't want to hurt him, as cute as he was, but she didn't feel the same way. He was like a brother to Maralyth. His crush on her was obvious to everyone. The others joked, but she never blamed Tamlen.  
“We should check out that ruin.” Tamlen quickly turned away from her. “You’re right, they might be Elven ruins. It could be huge.” 

Maralyth ignored the abrupt change of subject and rolled with it. “Oh I definitely agree. The prospect of the find is too exciting to not explore.” She was so excited. The Dalish know so little about their culture. Any relic or tomb could help them know so much more about what the Elves were, before the humans came and took everything from them. She despised those shems for it. 

“I agree, we should head out then.” Tamlen said, definitely wanting to move on. 

The forest was eerily quiet. All sounds of life were vanishing the closer they got. There was a path, though it was hard to see. That is, it would have been if the humans hadn't trampled it. 

The trees seemed to lean away from the path. It looked unnatural, like all life was trying to escape it. The hairs on Maralyth's neck were standing on end. She felt uneasy, as though something wasn’t right. But the potential find was too important to pass up. Besides, she could handle herself.

She felt eyes on her. It definitely wasn’t Tamlen, he was ahead of her. She stopped and looked around. Her purple eyes darted around the forest. Then she saw it, a single silver wolf. Its eyes were fixed on her. She felt... warm and safe. Despite the uncomfortable forest, the Wolf was calming. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt drawn to it. 

“Maralyth, what are you looking at?” She heard Tamlen. She looked over at Tamlen who was standing beside her. She looked back at the mysterious wolf but it was gone. The uncomfortable feeling came back.

“It was nothing, we should just keep going.” Maralyth said quickly. The two continued further into the forest. They both knew they weren't supposed to be this far into the forest. Keeper Marethari told them not to venture too far, saying there were creatures in this forest that would hunt them. Not that Maralyth believed in such things.

The was an uneasy hum emanating thought forest. Everything was off. She felt almost sick to her stomach, and just hoped all of this would be worth it. As the reached the ruin, everything around it was wrong. The trees seemed to bend away from the entrance. Almost as if to escape it. 

“Here we are. It looks… Elven.” Tamlen said excitedly.  
“How old do you think it is? Perhaps around the time of Arlathan?” Maralyth was rubbing her hand along the ruin. The Fade felt weak here. Maybe there were spirits near. There was a lot of death here, and the place felt cursed, almost evil. 

“Wouldn’t that be amazing! This is a huge find!” Tamlen started moving into the ruin.

“Tamlen wait!” Maralyth grabbed his shoulder. “The Fade is weak, far weaker than normal. Something is wrong… maybe we shouldn't.”

“Oh, don’t get scared now. Come on, Maralyth, this is huge. Don’t run away like a scared Halla.” 

Maralyth turned in her boots a bit. Tamlen was right, this was huge. But the idea of entering a cave with potential demons scared her. Her being a mage made it worse. Though she was taught how to fight against them, they could take control of her. Becoming an abomination was a huge fear.

“Alright… alright we will go. Just be careful.”  
You worry too much.” Tamlen said as he turned around to head back into the ruin.

The ruin was old, that much was clear. The walls were crumbling, cracks everywhere. Every type of mold was festering. There was even more spider webs then that. Great spiders were about the only thing on Maralyth's mind.

Light was scarce, and the air was heavy. Each step was slow and methodical. There could very well be old traps. Dying in some old ruin to be spider food didn’t excite her. She made a small flame in her hand. Illuminating the ruin. There was little of note in this room. Some broken pillars, and lots of dust. But a mural caught her eye.

As she got closer she could start to make out the shapes. She started brushing dust off to inspect it, but could only make out a couple of shapes. Mainly, a wolf. It was huge and black, and it appeared to have several eyes. It loomed over what appeared to be a white Halla, looking as though the wolf was about to strike.  
“Hey I found a door, maybe this leads somewhere.” Tamlen shouted out. “Come on, I bet there’s treasure.”  
Maralyth stared at the mural a little longer. Something about it shook her. She didn’t know why, but it felt like a warning. A warning for her. She shook her head and turned away from it. Tamlen was right, there was more to find. 

Tamlen was standing at the edge of the door. It looked like it led to a hallway. The two of them slowly made their way through the hallway. It was more of the same, just webs and dust. Tamlen stopped and looked down at a statue.

“This doesn’t make sense. This whole ruin is odd.” Maralyth said “The architecture is human, but this statue is Elvish. Plus, I saw an Elvish mural back there.”  
“We lost so much when the humans enslaved us. Maybe they are just prizes those bastards took.”  
“Maybe… this all feels wrong. I feel so uneasy right now.”

“Oh, stop being a coward. This is important.” Tamlen looked around. “Hey look Lethallan, another door.”

“Tamlen…” She trailed off. She didn’t want to go in that door, but at least this way if something went wrong she could protect him.

The feeling got worse as they got closer to the door. The Fade felt so faint, everything felt faint. It felt so wrong. But her curiosity was getting the better of her. She needed to know what was behind that door. What could be behind this feeling. Tamlen pushed it open, while Maralyth readied her bow. 

She felt like her heart was in her throat. She knew something was in there. Her black hair was standing on end. If the humans were telling the truth, then there was a demon in there. Thoughts of possession blazed through her mind. She did not want to fight a demon. It could possess her, turn her into a abomination.  
The door creaked open to what seemed to be an almost empty room. Vines and unkempt plant life consumed the room, and in the center there stood a mirror. It was on some sort of pedestal. Maralyth couldn’t place it but the mirror made her skin crawl.  
Maralyth could hear a quiet but droning noise, as the two moved towards the ominous mirror. It looked ancient, and the surface was covered in a thin layer of dust. It almost looked Elven, but different. Something felt extremely wrong. The Vail seemed to completely vanish around the mirror. She felt drawn to it, her legs started moving on their own.

Before she could make it to the mirror, the sound of foot steps caught her attention. There stood a bear, or at least it had bear shape. Its fur was patchy revealing is flesh, and its skin was broken and torn apart. She could see its muscles twist as it moved. It had two huge fangs that protruded from it’s upper lip, with eyes bright red and piercing with malice.  
“Creators, what is that!!” Tamlen screamed as he started shaking. Maralyth knew what it was.

A demon.

Maralyth froze, didn’t know what to do. She fought demons in the fade, but not in the waking world. She just needed to cast a spell, anything. But she couldn’t shake her fear. She looked over at Tamlen, and he was fumbling for his weapon. The creature slowly made its way over. Almost as if to prolong the fear.

She shook her head and stared at the monstrosity. She needed to attack it. “Tamlen, it's a demon! We need to fight back! We need to now!” She reached for her bow.  
Tamlen’s arms were shaking as he pulled his bow up. He tried to fire at the creature, but his fear messed with his aim. It seemed to laugh at Tamlen.  
Maralyth took her shot, hitting it in the shoulder. She was aiming for its head. The demon just continued to move forward, unfazed.

Tamlen's bow hit the ground, he was completely frozen. Maralyth needed to do something. She was down to one arrow. She had an idea, though she was doubtful it would work. She grabbed an arrow and held it over her open palm. She was trying to enchant the arrow tip. The demon started barreling towards her. It knew exactly what she was doing. 

This would have to do. Maralyth started to pull the arrow back. She only had one shot, and she was praying under her breath for Andruil to steady her hand. The demon’s speed was increasing. Its demonic growling became louder and louder. She took a deep breathe, then she let it go. The arrow flew through the air. The demon screamed as it pierced its eye. Electricity started flowing through the demon. It worked. The demon started shaking as the magical energy made it's way through its body. It's demonic screeching echoed through the ruin. And with that, its head exploded. The creature collapsed as Maralyth fell to her knees.

“That was… amazing!” Tamlen finally let out. Maralyth’s bow hit the floor as she took a deep breath. That took a lot out of her, as she never had to use that much magic before. She looked over at the demon’s smouldering corpse, and the sight shook her to the core. It looked so wrong.

“Ha, just like that you took it down.” Tamlen let out a laugh, his voice still cracking with fear. “No foe is a match for Maralyth! We should tell the whole camp you killed a demon.”

Maralyth was focused on the mirror in the middle of the room. It emanated some sort of magical energy. It felt strange, but oddly alluring. One thing was for sure, this mirror was very dangerous.  
“What is that?” Tamlen said as his gaze hit the mirror. “Its gorgeous.” he said as he walked towards it. His eyes where fixated on it.

“Tamlen, that mirror isn’t safe.” Maralyth said as she struggled to stand. He could not touch that mirror, and she had to stop him. 

“Did you see that! There is something moving inside of the mirror!” Tamlen continued to move towards the mirror. As he got closer, things in the mirror started to move more. “See, there it is again.” 

Maralyth got to the base of the mirror. “Please, Tamlen! Stay away from it!” 

“Why…? There is so much we could learn about our people.” Tamlen said defensively. “We owe our ancestors that much.” He put his hand close to mirror. The movement in the mirror matched his hand as it moved across its illustrious surface.

“Tamlen, please…” 

“Its showing me places… I see a city… its underground. And there’s… a great blackness.” Tamlen froze for a second. “It.. saw me… h-help! I-I can’t look away!”  
Maralyth started to move towards Tamlen to pull him away. Before she could reach him, a blur of white pounced on her and knocked her down. She looked up and the intervening force was gone. 

Then, her eyes flicked to Tamlen. Light started seeping into the room from the mirror as the elven man screamed. Everything went black.

“Can you hear me? I am very sorry.”

Maralyth vision was blurry, everything was spinning. She could vaguely make a man kneeling next to her. Before she could say anything she blacked out.

***

She jolted awake to sunlight. She slowly sat up surveying her surroundings. She was in her camp. She felt weak, and even just sitting up felt too much. How did she get back here?

Maralyth painfully made her way to her feet, and lumbered to the tents opening, looking around at the camp. She could see Marethari talking to her First, and Maralyth went to join them, before something caught her eye. 

The white wolf was sitting on top of the hill, watching the camp. She was entranced, but only briefly, when she heard a familiar voice

“You’re awake, you have the gods own luck Maralyth.” Fenarel said has he approached. “Everyone has been so worried about you.”

“How… did I get back here?” Maralyth weakly asked. Her head was still spinning.

“A shem carried you back two day’s Ago. You where strung over his shoulder delirious with fever.”

“What a Shem? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“He was a Grey Warden. He said he found outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone. He took off again he brought you back.”

Maralyth's eyes widened. A Grey Warden here. They where legendary heroes. Why would one be skulking around here. Then a sinking though it hit her stomach. “What of Tamlen? Where is he.”

Fenarel shifted a bit. “We don’t know, The Warden only brought you back. We have a few hunters out there looking for him.”

“We need to find him now!” The pit in her stomach got worse.

“Wait Maralyth.” Fenarel grabbed her shoulder to stop her. “The keeper has been using the old magic to heal you. She wanted to talk to you when you awoke. Please wait here.”

Maralyth paced in circle waiting for the Keeper. This was bad, Tamlen was gone. This was her fault, she should have told him no, or that they should tell the Keeper. How could she ever forgive herself if he was gone.

“Good you are awake, I’m glad Duncan found you when he did.” Keeper Marethari said as she approached. Her voice filled with worry. “I know not what dark power held you, but it almost sapped the life from you. Even my magic could barely keep you alive.” 

“Then there is no hope for Tamlen is there.” Maralyth said with defeat.

“If he encountered the same evil you did, the he would be just as sick. Duncan thought they could be Darkspawn in the cave, is that true.”

“I have never heard of Darkspawn, what does it look like.” 

“Like a man but dark and twisted with evil. Perhaps you fought one and it wounded you.”

Maralyth paused for moments thinking. “No… We only faced a bear like creature. But there was a mirror. Tamlen touched it, then I blacked out.”

“A Mirror? And it caused all this. In all the lore we have collected I have never read anything like that.” Marethari sighed as she turned to the side. “I had hoped to have answers after you woke. But only more questions.” 

“Keeper we need to find Tamlen."

“True Tamlen is still missing and if he was a sick as you then his condition may be grave. He is more important than information found that could be found in that ruin.”

“Keeper we searched the ruin to find information in the first place. That is our duty as Dalish is it not. Are you not interested in the ruin or the mirror? ”

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t. Yes information and lore is important, but it should never come at the cost of lives. Always remember that Dar’len, curiosity is noble but it may come at too high of a cost.”

Maralyth stood quietly for a moment. It was foolish for them to go off on their own. 

“Duncan has returned to the ruin to scout out Darkspawn. But we can't rely on him to find Tamlen.” 

Marethari looked straight at Maralyth. “How are feeling Dar’len? Without you we won’t find it.” 

“I feel fine Keeper, I will help find Tamlen.” This was a lie. But Maralyth knew she couldn’t wait any longer to leave. She had to at least try and save him.

“That is relieving to hear. Take Merrill and Fenarel with you. But please be swift. I will begin backing up the camp to move north. If Duncan is correct then Darkspawn will so descend on this area.”

“It will be done Keeper.” 

***

“Well here we are.” Maralyth’s hand was shaking as she pointed out the cave.

“Are sure you’re ok?” Merrill sheepishly asked.  
“Yeah you are quite pale, perhaps we should take you back to the camp.” Fenarel added.

“I’m fine!” Both Fenarel and Merrill exchanged worried looks. “We have to find Tamlen, now!” 

The three of them made there way down into cave. Maralyth looked over towards the Mural, but it was gone. This whole ordeal made Maralyth weak. But she needed to press on. 

As the three turned the corner, what appeared to men where standing near the mirror room. One turned it’s head. It’s Face was twisted, it’s eyes soulless. 

“What is that!” Fenarel yelled.

“If I had to guess, those are Darkspawn.” Maralyth said with wavering tone.

The three Darkspawn bolted towards them. Their inhuman growls echoed through out the cave.  
Merrill froze, her staff hitting the ground. Fenarel hit his Sword on his shield then charged towards one of them. Maralyth took a step back and pulled out her bow. She pulled back an Arrow and fired hitting one in the head. It hit the ground with a thud. Fenarel locked swords with one. It pulled him in growling in his face.

“Merrill you need to help.” Maralyth yelled. “My magic feels weak. I can’t cast anything.”

“How can anyone face Those things. I can’t.” Merrill stuttered out.

“Please Merrill!” Fenarel struggled out. His knee’s where shaking as the Darkspawn continued to pressure him. 

Maralyth shot another arrow at the other Darkspawn. It avoided the arrow, then pounced at Maralyth. Maralyth braced herself for the hit. The Darkspawn was blasted with what seemed to be a fire ball. Maralyth looked over to see Merrill holding her staff again still shacking. The Darkspawn hit the wall shrieking.  
Maralyth quickly pulled another arrow and shot the last Darkspawn in the knee. It feel to it’s knee. Fenarel which thrust his sword into it’s head. 

The three of them stood there panting for a moment. “They weren’t that bad. Don’t know why the Grey Warden’s are so important.” Fenarel laughed.

“We fought three. Imagine fighting a horde.” Maralyth retorted.

Merrill just stood there for a moment starring at one of the Darkspawn. “I can’t believe things like this can exist.”

“they are quite horrifying.” Maralyth said as she made her way to the door. “Come one we need to check on Tamlen.”  
Fenarel and Merrill quickly caught up to Maralyth as she slowly opened the door. Beside the mirror now stood a man, several Darkspawn dead around his feet. He looked back, with a confused look on his face. 

“Ah so Marethari did send you here.” His voice was deep, but it was familiar. 

“You killed all these Darkspawn? By yourself?” Merrill squeaked. 

“Of course he did, he’s a Grey Warden.” Fenarel answered.

“I’m surprised you are able to stand. You must have remarkable constitution.” He looked directly at Maralyth. “Now about this Mirror, did either you or Tamlen touch it.”

“Tamlen did, he screamed and then I blacked out.”

“I see.” The Warden’s face fell to worry. “It’s just as I feared, the Mirror must be destroyed. It’s likely if your friend touch the mirror he will be gone.”

“What? You can’t, it could help us learn more about our culture.” Merrill announced. 

“Unfortunately the mirror is corrupted, it must be destroyed.” The Warden said solemnly.

“Merrill please. This mirror took Tamlen.” Maralyth said quietly. 

“I… I understand.” Merrill said as she stepped back.

With a nod the Warden approached the mirror while unsheathing his Sword. With a single stick he shattered it. A blinding light engulfed the room, then quickly faded

As it faded the Warden again approached the them. “Now that is dealt with, on to the next matter.” He looked straight at Maralyth. “My name is Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I must say I’m surprised you still live. When we return I must speak with your Keeper.”

“Talk to the Keeper, why?” Merrill questioned.  
“Unfortunately I don’t have answers for you just yet.” Duncan said in a low tone. “But for now let us return the camp, safety in numbers yes.”

***  
Back at camp, Maralyth looked around at the camp quickly packing everything up. She could see Duncan and Marethari talking. Marethari looked upset. Maralyth felt like she was going to fall apart. Her heart felt labored and weak.

She looked up to see Duncan and Marethari standing before her. Marethari face was twisted with sadness.  
“So Dar’len it has been decided. You are to go with Duncan.”

“Yes you are to become a Grey Warden.” Duncan said proudly.

“What? I am to leave?” Maralyth protested.

“It is the only way to cure you. Even with my magic I wasn’t able to stop the sickness within you.” Marethari said sadly.

“But keep in mind this is no charity. Being a Grey Warden is not a easy existence.” Duncan’s voice was low and solemn. “So say your goodbyes now, we leave immediately.”

Maralyth followed Duncan and Marethari to the edge of camp. Everyone she had even known was there waiting to see her off. She made her through them as they lined up on either side of her. All of them wishing her well. She made her up the hill behind Duncan. She made one final look back at everything she had ever known. And with one final wave she left it all behind.

“You will have to take you Joining very soon I’m afraid. You might not survive the rest of the way to Denerim.” Duncan turned around to face Maralyth as he said this. She looked up Duncan who’s face was stone cold.

The white wolf from before watched her leave from a far. Letting out a single howl.


End file.
